A conventional pay phone box structure is shown in FIG. 6, and there will be a complete explanation in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional pay phone box structure. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pay phone box structure.